1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic circuit device for light input, and particularly, relates to an electronic circuit device for light input, which has been constituted by forming a thin film transistor on a transparent substrate such as substrate made of quartz, glass, plastic, and the like. Moreover, the present invention relates to an electronic device such as a computer or the like constituted with the electronic circuit devices.
2. Description of Related Art
At the present day, the informarization has been furthermore progressing by the progresses of electronic devices. It is expected that this tendency will be further promoted from now on. In general, an electronic circuit device which configures an electronic device and is popular among the people at present configures the circuit on a printed circuit board. Specifically, a metal such as copper (Cu) or the like is galvanized on a substrate formed with glass epoxy or the like, and then, a wiring which is a part is formed by etching it. Then, after the printed circuit board has been formed, an electronic part such as a LSI (Large Scale Integrated circuit), a resistance, a condenser or the like is inserted and connected by performing the soldering. As for such a printed circuit board, a method of fabricating it is easy and is frequently used.
Moreover, on the other hand, the performance of electronic devices has been enhanced from the viewpoint of the operation rate, and further the enhancement of the operation rate has been required.
In FIG. 10, the conventional well known electronic circuit device will be described below. The conventional electronic circuit device shown in FIG. 10 is configured with electronic substrates 1001, 1002, and 1003. The electronic substrate 1001 is fabricated by the procedure that a cupper (Cu) foil is patterned on a glass epoxy substrate, electronic parts 1010-1020 such as a LSI (Large Scale Integrated circuit), a resistance, a condenser and the like are disposed, and connected. In the case of electronic substrates 1002 and 1003, these are also similarly fabricated. Moreover, the electronic substrate 1001 is also inserted into sockets 1004, 1005 and 1006, and the sockets are connected to each other via wirings 1007, 1008. And a wiring 1009 is connected to an external circuit.
In the conventional electronic circuit devices as described above, there have been the following problems: first, there has been a case where a strong electromagnetic wave is generated from a LSI or the like which has been mounted on the electronic circuit substrate. Moreover, a strong electromagnetic wave has been also generated in a connecting line for connecting electronic circuit substrates as well as the electronic circuit substrate. There have been problems that such an electromagnetic wave has a bad influence on the other electronic parts (not shown) which is located at the external of the electronic circuit device, wrong operations of these are caused, the performance becomes worse, and so forth. Such problems have significantly manifested in their severe forms as the electronic circuit operates at higher rate and as the scale of the electronic circuit becomes larger.